Taking Charge
by GreenEyedBlondie07
Summary: What if Harry was taken in by his Dad's sister instead of the Dursleys the night his parents were murdered. Would things be diffrent? Diffrent enemies? How will his journey end?
1. October 31st 1980

The night of October 31st 1980 Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was filled with chatter and excitement for the upcoming ball that was to be thrown, students were just settling in to being back in school, and chatting about the upcoming Qudditch match.

7th year Marissa Marie Potter sat at the Gryffindor table her long, wavy, brown hair sung in a loose ponytail, swaying side to side as she chatted happily with her girlfriends. It was her last year at Hogwarts, and she aimed to make the best of it and leave a mark like her older brother James Potter recently did before he and his friends graduated 2 years prior.

Thinking of her 4 favorite boys and sister-in-law made Marissa smile. She had just come back from a weekend spent with them, top secret of course. She spent most of the time hogging her nephew Harry and chatting with Lily in the kitchen, while James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter hung around chatting animatedly about the upcoming Quidditch match Cannons vs. Falcons.

"Who are you going to ask to the dance Marissa?" Amanda kept asking, her red hair bushy as ever.

"I think I might just go solo, I mean Charley Weasley asked me, but I find it odd going with a 2nd year who has had a crush on me."

The 4 girls broke down into giggles.

"Tristan I hear is interested in asking you." Lizzy said laughing still.

Marissa just rolled her eyes, thinking of how her friends never would let up. "Come on let's hurry and finish, and maybe we will still have time to sneak down to Hogsemead for a late night snack!" she muttered, standing up to leave.

"Miss Potter Professor Dumbledore would like to speak to you immediately." Professor McGonagall interrupted, placing a hand on Marissa's shoulder.

Marissa turned frowning, "What's wrong Professor, am I in trouble?"

"No sweetie, hurry along." McGonagall said, her grave face making Marissa's heart jump.

Marissa worried the whole way up, wondering why McGonagall wouldn't look at her, and wondering what could have possibly happened that she was getting blamed for.

"Miss Potter." Professor Dumbledore said, his voice grave, and his eyes holding clear sadness and concern.

"Headmaster…" Marissa answered, her heart continuing to beat faster, not quite sure what was going on, "What's going on?"

"Please take a seat Miss Potter-"

"Professor please!" Marissa said, her voice wavering slightly, "Is it James and Lily, or Sirius, or Remus, heck even if it's Peter, but what is it?"

"There has been an attack."

Marissa collapsed into the chair, "Oh Merlin no, please don't tell me its James and Lily."

"I am sorry my dear, Voldemort has attacked Godric Hollow."

Her lungs were filling with air, but it didn't feel like there was enough, her ears were pounding, and her chest was wavering heavily. "Are they all right?" she asked, her voice breaking.

McGonagall took her hand and squeezed it.

Dumbledore took a deep breath, clearly upset himself, "James and Lily did not make it-"

A sob erupted from Marissa's chest.

"It seems little Harry however has survived, he only has a lightning bolt scar on his forehead, besides that he appears to be unharmed." Dumbledore explained, his voice growing stronger as he continued, "The prophecy we feared has come to play now, Voldemort has been brought down for the time being."

Marissa couldn't breath, her thoughts swirling, how Lily and James could die and yet Harry survived, how she could mourn the lose of her dear brother and sister in law and yet be thrilled Harry was unharmed.

"Peter!"

"What Miss Potter?" McGonagall asked, "Peter had been killed my dear."

"He bloody well deserves it he ratted on them!"

Dumbledore stood, striding towards her at a fast pace, "What do you mean Miss Potter?"

"Peter was their secret keeper sir! He betrayed them, that stupid bugger!" Marissa shrieked, jumping up as a vase blew up.

"Miss Potter control yourself!" Dumbledore ordered, "Sirius was not the secret keeper?"

"Of course not, everybody was expecting him, they chose Peter thinking nobody would guess him." Marissa explained, "Where is Harry, I need to see him."

"Dumbledore stood, he is being brought here as we speak, right now we need to contact the ministry and let them know to not look for Sirius, we were all under the impression it was he who told."

Marissa shook her head, clear dread filled her as the rooms occupants went off contacting different ministry officials.

"James, Lily." Marissa whispered her heart breaking at the thought of never seeing the two again.

James was her older brother by 2 years, they were inseparable from birth, they practiced Quidditch, pulled pranks, had the same friends. It was hard enough when James and everyone graduated 2 years prior, however Marissa had managed, and getting special permission from McGonagall she was able to visit them every weekend. James had even let Marissa move in 2 years ago when they went into hiding at Godric Hollow. He was the one who always watched out for her, and could always put a smile on her face no matter what. The thought of him not being there made her heart ache painfully.

And Lily, dear sweet Lily, she was the best sister-in-law Marissa could have every asked for. She was always there to talk to and help Marissa with any problems she had, and help her with her homework assignments when she had questions. She was the sister Marissa had always wanted and had never gotten. She took care of the two when their parents had died.

Marissa felt so alone, so heartbroken, and so resentful. She had just been there the night before, been standing in that same doorway, wishing them all goodnights and see you soons.

"Marissa!" a voice yelled before 4 arms were wrapped tightly around herself.

Marissa knew who the two were instantly, the strong gruff arms of Remus Lupin and Sirius Black. And she fell into them, her sobs overtaking her body, and the feel of their own sobs racking their own.

Remus gripped her face tightly, "I am so happy you are okay Marissa, we thought-" he couldn't finish before lowering his head as more tears and sobs came though.

Sirius pulled them both in tightly, trying to fight his own sobs to get out the rest of the words, "We were scared you were there as well."

"We couldn't bear loosing you as well." Remus said.

Dumbledore and McGonagall had left the room, giving them the space they needed, bowing their heads in sympathy and to their own hurt of the death of the Potters.

"How could Peter do that?" Marissa asked, her voice cracking, "I trusted him, we trusted him!"

Sirius' eyes took in a dark look, "I chased him all the way down to the streets, he blew it up somehow, trying to frame me I suppose, they tried to ship me off to Azkaban, but Dumbledore sent somebody to fetch me, and then brought me here."

"I can't believe this is real." Remus muttered.

Marissa nodded, fresh tears blurring her vision. Her eyes took in the distressed vision of both Remus and Sirius, and she pushed back the horrible ache in her heart for her lost love ones. If there was one thing she learned over the years from Lily it was how to take care of things, and she was no longer here to do that, so Marissa knew she had to do something. Grabbing hold of both their hands she brought their tear stained eyes up to meet her own. Taking a deep breath she started, "We are going to get through this difficult time-"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but closed it quickly.

"James and Lily will never forgive us for giving up on life, for just running away from it all. Sirius you have your Auror job that you need to continue with, Remus you have a great job working in the book store right now, we will move on. We will never forget them, but their legacy must live on. We have to keep going. Don't you see this fight is not over, times will be good for a while, but this war hasn't even begun yet. We have to be ready."

Remus and Sirius nodded, rising to their full heights, and whipping their tears.

"Well said Miss Potter." Dumbledore said quietly, causing the three to jump. "You are quite correct."

Marissa nodded, her head still in a haze.

"Harry has just arrived, Madame Promfley is taking a look at him and then he shall be returned to his new home."

"Which is?" Marissa jumped in.

"Petunia Dursley."

"WHAT!" Marissa shrieked, making the two men next to her jump.

Dumbledore peered closely at her, "You are still in school Miss Potter-"

"Bloody hell Dumbledore have you finally lost it?"

Remus, Sirius, McGonagall, along with a few ministry officials stared at her in shock.

"Petunia Dursley is the most barbaric, magic hater in the universe, and you expect to send my nephew to her because I am in school?" Marissa yelled.

Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully, "Do you have another solution dear, because until you have left the school, I am sorry but caring for Harry is going to be impossible."

"I am his legal guardian now that they have -" Marissa tried to continue but her voice broke, "I get Harry end of discussion."

"Miss Potter, you are in this school, we can not allow you to be living here with a child."

"However you will send him to people who hate him?" Marissa snapped back, shaking off Remus and Sirius' arms on her shoulders.

"Marissa dear-"

"No," she growled, pacing back in forth.

"Let us just take some time to discuss this." McGonagall tried to reason.

"No," Marissa said, her eyes finding Dumbledore's, "I officially withdrawal myself from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

A snap sounded in the air with a light red spark as everyone became still and quiet.

"Marissa you cannot do that!" Remus had shouted at the same time as many other voices of authority threw in similar comments.

"I am afraid that has already been done." Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes sparkling oddly.

Marissa nodded.

"James would want you to continue with your education!" Remus interrupted.

"Well he is not here!" Marissa said, "He will never be here again, and it's about time for everybody to realize that, my nephew is going home with me, and that is the end!" "Where will you be taking him?" McGonagall asked.

"To the house James and Lily first bought before having to go into hiding, I have money in the bank to last me a life time, and when Harry gets older I will get a job." Marissa explained, standing tall and becoming confident.

She had no other choice, and it appeared the others in the room knew that. She was of age and she was his guardian, she didn't want to be stuck in this boring old school anyways, she was smarted then half of them here, and could graduate now if she truly wanted. Lily would never forgive her if Harry was sent away to her sisters' Merlin knows what Harry would turn out like living there.

"Marissa please-" Sirius begged.

"No, this is my decision."

Dumbledore looked oddly please when Marissa looked over at him, almost as though happy about the new occurrence that had just happened, as though he knew it were coming.

McGonagall looked torn between pleasure and disappointment as her best students proclamation.

Remus and Sirius seemed to still be out of it, and Marissa knew she had a lot of work ahead of her, she had to be the one to put this family back together and she sure as Merlin was going to succeed.


	2. Learning to Cope

Marissa sat in Dumbledore's office for what felt like an eternity, her little nephew held securely in her arms sleeping peacefully, having no idea his whole world changed tonight. Sirius and Remus were still huddled close to her, almost forming a protective barrier around herself and Harry, they still cried silently, and when one would let out a sob she pretended not to notice. Molly and Arthur Weasley both stopped by with their condolences, and letting Marissa know if she needed anything they were a floo call away. Teachers, along with colleges of James' stopped in. Marissa herself mostly ignored them, just continued staring straight ahead, thinking of everything that she still had to do.

Marissa sat and half listened as people came in reading Lily and James' will. Sirius and Remus seemed to be paying more attention anyways, probably trying to get their minds of what had really happened, and what was actually happening. Truthfully she just felt numb and empty. She was still waiting for this dream to end and her wake up in the Gryffindor dorm, rushing to breakfast because she was late once again.

Dumbledore told the story once again of exactly what had happened, Marissa chose not to comment or pay attention to him, his voice explaining how James jumped in front of Voldemort to let Lily and Harry have a chance ached at her heart, because that is exactly what James would do. And then how poor Lily, knew nothing could be done and had to sacrifice herself for dear Harry. Then Harry and how he possibly survived that. However she knew that he would, Harry was part of that prophecy whether she wished him to be or not. She couldn't bear to imagine it all, didn't want to think of their faces as they fell.

Hearing the story over and over gave Marissa chills, the thought that she didn't feel anything when it happened, how could she not have known, she knew James like the back of her hand, wasn't there some sort of sisterly bond that she would have recognized danger when it came to her own flesh and blood.

"Marissa" a voice called her name relatively close, pulling her out of her own dark thoughts.

Dumbledore stood a few feet away from her, his blue eyes taking in her own dull blue ones, such a difference from when he saw her at dinner only a few hours before. "I have had your things packed up and sent to your house, I'm assuming your friends will like an explanation eventually, however for the time being, I think you, Harry, Remus, and Sirius should be getting home."

The three stood in unison, exchanging hugs from their fellow loved ones.

"I wish you would reconsider not finishing school Marissa" McGonagall said, her voice holding such care and warmth.

Marissa smiled sadly, "I have something more important to take care of now, I'll figure it all out."

McGonagall smiled sadly, giving her a pat on the shoulder, before returning to her stern attitude.

"We will stop by tomorrow to make sure things are alright, and if you need anything don't be afraid to call, no matter what the time." Dumbledore said, giving the trio a small wink before they zipped off into the floo network.

Arriving at Potter Manor the trio stood in a heavy silence for a while, the only sound was of Harry's light breathing.

"Most infants come out of the floo screaming." Remus commented, smiling down at the bundle in Marissa's arms.

Marissa chuckled, "I suppose arriving with Hagrid helped then."

The three chuckled, before finally taking in the house.

Potter Manor had been the place they all had grown up, Remus and Sirius having spent countless summers here felt as though the home was already theirs. Lily and James moved in shortly after the death of Emily and Richard Potter, they only lived here for a short month before moving into hiding.

"We best be getting to bed." Remus muttered, heading into the corridor to head up the stairs.

Sirius and Remus both stopped turning to Marissa.

"Let's not get into the misery of what tonight brought, let's just got to bed." she muttered, pushing her way past them.

"You and Harry will be alright?" Sirius asked, concern etched across his face.

"Of course I have watched Harry weekends on end."

They both sighed in relief.

"Wait a minute, do you two not know how to care for a baby?" Marissa asked in shock.

The two shrugged.

"We were never left to care for him!" Sirius insisted, staring at the baby with a look of uncertainty.

Remus nodded, "I've only held him a few times, besides that James or Lily always had him."

Marissa shook her head, turning to continue up the stairs. "I guess I'll take the north corridor so I can be close to Harry."

The two nodded, turning to head towards the South corridor.

"Goodnight Marissa." Remus and Sirius said in unison.

"Night." Marissa muttered as she turned into the nursery.

Tibby the house elf must have known they were coming as the house smelled of sweet cinnamon, and the rooms were immaculate with fresh sheets and clean linens. Also a warm bottle was sitting my the rocker with a heating charm on it. Harry's room was just as she remembered, baby blue covering the walls with small outlines of quidditch players littered the walls. His crib sat to the far wall, looking clean and fresh. Most of his clothes obviously were sent over and organized into his closet and dresser, while fresh sets of diapers sat below his changing table.

Quickly placing Harry and his crib, and changing into a comfortable pair of pajamas for the both of them, Marissa picked him up gently cradling him to her chest, rocking him as she fed him the bottle. His eyes were half closed as he drank it down, his jet black hair spraying over his head uncontrollably. Brushing some strands out of his face, her fingers lingered over the lightning bolt scar that stuck out on his forehead, she traced her fingers over it, shivering at the thought. Her head filled of memories of her brother and sister-in-law, her heart ached that they couldn't see their baby grow, that they couldn't watch her finish growing. So much had changed in just one night, she could barley see past morning. The fear of knowing James and Lily weren't an owl away, and the fear of now having responsibility of her 1 year old nephew, she had to guide him and life, the life she had barley even gotten through.

Tears were soon leaking down her face at those thoughts.

"Missa" Harry cooed up at his aunts, his bright green eyes finding hers in confusion.

Marissa smiled, her tears still falling as she pulled Harry closer, "Yes Harry aunt Missa is here, I'll keep you safe my baby."

Harry cooed again, catching her finger in his small hand, "Mama Dada bye bye." Harry stated, "Gwreen man."

Marissa shuttered, more tears falling from her eyes, she sniffled, "Yes Harry Mommy and Daddy have gone bye bye, but you have me and Uncle Remy and Uncle Siri here for you."

"Aun Missa" Harry said, "Me want Aun Missa."

"I'm here sweetie, I'll always be here." She whispered, wiping her tears.

Harry soon drifted off to sleep, resting peacefully once Marissa placed him in his crib. Returning to the rocker and curling up on it while watching Harry, she knew what she had to do. She had to regain control over what was happening, though she would always miss and love her brother, she had to overcome to take care of Harry, Sirius, and Remus.

She shivered and pulled the blanket over herself together, curling up on the rocker. She still felt uneasy, even though Potter Manor was only known to close friends and family, Godric Hollow was suppose to not plotable, and yet Voldemort still found them. She knew he was gone for the time being, but his followers, the thought of anybody coming after anymore people she loved, she wouldn't let that happen. Nobody was going to destroy her family ever again. With those thoughts in mind, Marissa fell into a light sleep.

"Marissa-" a whisper sounded.

Marissa cringed, annoyed at the voice waking her from her sleep.

"Marissa!"

Growling in a warning, Marissa opened one eye, peering at the vision of Sirius looking distressed with flour all over him. "What did you do?" she asked, jumping up in fright.

"Well I saw you sleeping so peacefully," Sirius said, his eyes looking sheepishly, "So I took Harry to go down stairs to try and cook him breakfast-"

"Sirius that's what we have a house elf for!"

Sirius stood still for a moment, thinking that over, "I didn't see one."

"He was probably out shopping for food!" Marissa snarled, snapping her fingers to make herself look decent.

"Hey how do you do that?" Sirius asked.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "Never mind, where's Harry."

"Well-" Sirius started, a sound of concern seeping through.

Marissa didn't even wait before running down the stairs, Sirius hot on her heels. Swinging around to come into the view of the kitchen, Marissa stopped in shock.

Harry sat in the middle of the room in a highchair screaming his head off, throwing food particles everywhere, that were clearly everywhere around the kitchen.

Marissa sighed, running a hand through her hair, "Harry James Potter!" Marissa said, her voice rising and clearly meeting Harry's ears, "What do you think you are doing young man."

Harry turned startled green eyes to her, grinning sheepishly. "Aun Missa com play!" he squeaked in his adorable voice.

Sirius walked into the room, still smiling at little Harry.

"Uncie Siri cooc!"

"Oh Harry," Marissa laughed, pulling him out of his highchair, "You need a bath."

Harry just grinned, wrapping his tiny arms around Marissa. "Uncie Siri no good cooc, he smell ba."

Marissa cracked up laughing at the sigh of Sirius pouting.

"Uncle Siri is still your favorite though right?" Sirius asked, making goofy faces at him.

"No Aun Missa." Harry said hugging her tightly.

Sirius pretended to look hurt, "No Harry, Uncle Siri is your favorite!"

"No Aun Missa Aun Missa Aun Missa Aun Missa Au-" Harry shrieked.

"Okay Harry okay, Aunt Missa can be your favorite!" Sirius said, covering his ears in annoyance.

Harry grinned happily, playing with a strand of Marissa's hair with his peach covered hands.

"I'm not even going to ask how you got half of this stuff everywhere and what you were possibly going to try and make," Marissa muttered in disgust, "Where is Remus?"

"Working," Sirius answered, waving his wand to clean the kitchen. "I won't be going back for a week."

"A week?" Marissa asked in surprise, "Look Sirius you don't have to just because - well because of what happened….." '

Sirius shrugged, "I needed to for myself…"

Marissa nodded, a silence falling upon them.

"Mama Dada in heven they say bye bye to me las nigh." Harry chatted.

Marissa and Sirius stiffened, nodding in agreement.

"Yes Harry, your mommy and daddy will always be with you though, right here," she explained touching his heart.

"Rig here?" he asked pointing again to it.

"Yes Harry right there." Marissa said.

Sirius was looking at Harry with more watery eyes.

"Come on Harry let's get you in the bath." Marissa said, switching him to the other hip before going up the stairs.

A crack sounded signaling Tibby was back from the store.

"Now you arrive thanks a lot!" Sirius growled, stocking out of the kitchen.

Marissa laughed, followed by Harry's squeals of delight at Sirius' pouting, before heading into the bathroom to give Harry a bath.


	3. Picnics

5 year old Harry James Potter sat at the kitchen table in Potter Manor watching his Aunt Marissa run around the kitchen, throwing things into a basket. He wondered vaguely why she seemed in such a hurry, before giggling lightly at his Uncle Sirius, who continued moving the basket to different parts of the table, so Marissa would continue running around.

"I just don't understand why-" Marissa kept muttering as she turned her head yet again back towards where the basket had been before, "What the bloody hell." she frowned in annoyance. "Don't understand why the dunder head doesn't just do it himself."

Harry giggled in delight at Sirius as he once again moved the basket.

"Sirius Orion Black if you move that bloody basket one more time I will stick your wand somewhere you don't want!" Marissa snapped, causing both Harry and Sirius to stop laughing.

"What's got your wand in a tizzy?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius, did you even pay attention to the meeting last night?" she muttered in sarcasm.

"Constant something is all I got." he answered.

Marissa rolled her eyes, grabbing the basket and scooping up Harry, "Come on baby we're going to the Weasely's."

"Ron?" Harry asked, wrapping his arms around her neck.

"Yes, you and Ron are going to have a picnic." Marissa answered, ruffling his hair affectionately. "You going to come Sirius?"

"Nope, got business to attend to if you know what I mean!" he said, wagging his eye brows up and down.

Marissa cringed, "Ew, better not be in this house!" she yelled, before flashing away into the floo.

Walking into the Weasley house was always chaos in itself, there would always be at least 8 red heads running around, sometimes only 7 when Arthur was at work.

"Aunt Marissa is here!" one squeaked.

Harry smiled charmingly at Molly Weasley as she walked in smiling broadly at them.

"My Harry don't you look charming dear, Ron is in the living room watching Charley and Bill play chess if you want to join him." Molly explained, laughing as Harry ran into the other room, "How are you Marissa?"

Marissa sighed, plopping into a chair as Molly continued cooking, "Alright I guess, Harry's such a sweetie, although he has been getting a little more control on his magic which is challenging…"

"And that fellow?"

"Done with!"

"Why?" Molly asked, turning to look at Marissa.

The two had known each other vaguely when Marissa was a 1st year and Molly in her 7th year since they were both in Gryffindor, however they didn't become truly close until a year before Harry was born, when James and Lily would constantly go over, dragging Marissa with them. Molly showed Marissa how to be a mom and care for Harry, and she couldn't imagine not having her.

"He wanted too much of my time." was her honest answer, grabbing a apple from the tray and taking a bite.

"Well Marissa, time is what relationships are all about, what did you think?"

Marissa sighed, biting her lip, "Harry needs me more."

"I wonder if you are simply using Harry as a crutch so you don't have to be close to a man." Molly stated.

"He's my responsibility, and I can't be off parading around with some guy when Harry needs me, especially with Remus off on business and Sirius off playing with anything that moves." Marissa argued, pouting in annoyance, "I have forever to find love, who needs it now."

Molly sighed, before walking into the living room, "Are you ready for your picnic boys?" she asked.

Ron, Harry, Fred, and George jumped up in excitement.

"You will all be good for Aunt Marissa right,? No misbehaving or it will be cleaning out the shed for a month!" Molly said, looking each boy in the eye as she explained the rules, "Now Mister Snape will be going with you all as well, and I expect you to treat him with just as much respect, is that clear?"

"Yes mum-"

"Yes maam-"

"Sure-"

"Whatever-"

"Alright, now go wait for Aunt Marissa in the kitchen." Molly instructed, "And you Marissa, Albus has decided that he is sending Severus to help you, so you think you can handle that and behave in front of the children?"

"Why he decided to send that greasy git is beyond me, it amazes me that Dumbledore even has faith in the git." Marissa muttered under her breath as she walked towards the kitchen.

"Marissa" Molly warned.

"Yes Molly dear, I will be on perfect behavior for our little pumpkins." Marissa said exasperatly, "Now I better go before Fred and George kill each other."

The 5 arrived at a nearby park where during the summers they would take all the kids to play.

"Don't see Snape anywhere, eh?" Marissa muttered sarcastically under her breath, "Probably off stalking a bunny rabbit or something-"

"Ahh Marissa Potter, your usual charm I see," Severus Snape sneered as he came up behind the group.

Marissa stiffened slightly, before turning her head and plastering a fake smile onto her face, "Ahh Snivelly, I mean Severus, so good to see you again, what is it the 2nd time this week, what an absolute pleasure."

Severus sneered once again.

"Aunt Marissa?" Harry asked, tugging lightly on her hand.

Marissa glared, before turning down to smile at Harry, "What is it buddy?" she asked.

"Why is that man wearing all black?"

Marissa laughed loudly, causing Severus to sneer for what seemed like the millionth time in their short visit, "I don't know sweetie, why don't you help Fred and George lay out the blanket?"

Harry nodded, giving Severus an odd look, before running over the join the Weasley twins.

"Spitting image of Potter." he snarled, glaring after the young boy.

"You're just jealous that you couldn't look as good as Harry does and James did." Marissa said matter-a-factly.

"Yes I would really like a blasted monster running around the house daily, reminding me of the mistake I made!"

"Harry is and was not a mistake Severus Snape, and if I ever hear you say that again or anywhere near my nephew, I will put a spell on you that will make you wish death were coming!" she threatened, stepping so close to Severus he could feel her breath on his lips.

Severus straightened and took a step back, "I seem to have forgotten just how protective you are of your love ones."

Marissa turned, walking over towards the 4 children sitting on the blankets, "You ready for some lunch?"

Severus soon followed, choosing to sit on a concurred chair instead of the ground along with the others.

Placing the proper amount of food on each plate, and giving each their drinks, that chatter quieted as the 4 boys plowed into their food.

"Can we play Quidditch now that we're done Aunt Marissa?" Fred asked excitedly, almost choking on his sandwich.

"That's fine, the same barriers are in place as always." Marissa answered, smiling at the chorus of yay's that followed.

"Joy" Severus mumbled under his breath as the 4 boys ran to grab brooms.

"Oh cheer up Snappy-Pooh, only an hour more of this and we are both free to go home." Marissa said, smiling as the boys mounted their brooms.

Rolling his eyes, Severus pulled a book out and started reading.

Marissa looked over a few times to make sure he was still there, before her eyes landed back on the 4 boys playing Qudditch. She smiled at the memory of when James and Arthur gave all the boys the brooms, the boys were ecstatic. They were charmed to go no more than 6 feet above the ground, and the barriers around them kept them close together, the bludgers were squishy balls, so to prevent minor accidents from occurring.

As she continued watching, she noticed an odd shadow to the right of them in the small clearing of the woods, and it continued to get closer, as first she thought it was just her imagination but soon a person came out of the clearing and walked towards them.

"Severus" Marissa hissed under her breath, her heart starting to pump faster.

"What Potter?"

"Severus!" she hissed again.

"Yes?" he said clearly uninterested and clearly not getting the message.

"Severus!" she squeaked again, finally drawing his attention, "A man's coming towards us!"

Casually but quick as lightning, Severus was up, placing a strategically placed hand on his wand that would be unnoticed by anybody. Marissa quickly jumped up too, before being pushed behind Severus.

"Hello" he greeted, pushing Marissa back once again.

The man stopped several feet away, almost as if a force was stopping him from coming any closer.

"Just wanted to say a friendly hello," the man answered, smiling sweetly at Marissa.

"Perimeter stopped him." Severus muttered under his breath so only Marissa could hear, "We were just leaving unfortunately or we would stay." he said loudly.

The man frowned, before forcing a smile back on his face, "Nice little family you have."

Marissa gripped Severus' wrist in fear as she saw 2 more coming round, "More are coming!"

"Get the boys now."

Marissa nodded, quickly walking over and getting the boys rounded up before they were all shepherded over to Severus.

"Pretty little lady you have got over there Sir, mind sharing?" one yelled out.

Marissa shuttered as she pulled all four boys close to herself and Severus.

"Aunt Marissa, that man called you pretty!" Harry yelled, drawing even more unwanted attention.

"Blazes that's Harry Potter and Marissa Potter!" another man yelled as they tried to come closer, the barrier continued pushing them back.

"Let us see 'em!"

"Sorry as I said, we were just leaving, pleasure to meet you." Severus said politely, turning to the group, "Everybody grab hold of the shoe now!"

In a flash the group was in The Potter Manor, Severus quickly made sure everybody was accounted for.

"Who were those men?" George asked.

Marissa, Severus noted, put a fake smile over her clearly shaken look, before answering, "Just some other gentlemen in the park boys, come now your mum will want you home." she explained before swishing the boys back to the burrow. Gracefully as ever she reappeared moments later.

"Sirius?" she yelled up the stairs.

No answer came.

"I think I shall stay for dinner anyways." Severus said, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

Marissa turned from her place at the stairs, "You really don't have too."

"It's fine, I have nothing else to attend too."

Marissa nodded, making her way over to Harry. "You mister need a bath!"

Harry glared, "Aunt Marissa!"

"Upstairs handsome!"

Grumbling under his breath, Harry stomped up the stairs.

When he was clearly out of ear shot, and Marissa heard the water running, she took a seat at the opposite side of the table, they sat in silence for a while before Marissa couldn't stand it.

"Who do you think those men were?"

Severus looked up from his book, "Obviously intoxicated males."

"But-"

"Aunt Marissa!" a voice yelled from in the bathroom.

Marissa sighed, leaving the conversation for later before following Harry's persistent voice.

The sky was beginning to darken by the time dinner had been eaten in a surprisingly quiet dinner, and Harry had just been places in bed when Marissa made her way back down stairs. She was secretly happy Severus stayed, she didn't want to be alone tonight, especially after what happened earlier, and though she would prefer better company, she had to admit Severus had done alright today

"You don't have to stay-" she said once again.

Severus finally placed his book down on the kitchen table, "I don't mind staying, until Black and Lupin get home from whatever it is they have been doing all day."

Marissa nodded, thinking it was actually nice to have somebody here with her as it got dark, even if it were Severus Snape, especially after today.

"You worry about Harry don't you?"

Marissa gave him a look, "Well of course, look at the people that are after him!"

"None have come to harm him yet." he stated matter-a-factly.

"Yet is the key word there Snape."

Severus nodded, folding his hands across the table.

"Sometimes it scares the bloody hell out of me when I hear a crack in the house at night-"

"Very childish."

Marissa glared, "I think it's somebody coming to finish the job- or one of Sirius' ex. girlfriends coming back for revenge."

Severus grinned slightly at the comment.

"I hate living in fear."

"What is it that you actually fear most?" he asked, staring straight into her eyes.

Marissa stared in shock at the mostly extremely private man she had somewhat come to know, he never had much emotion behind his eyes but then he did. "I guess somebody hurting the people I care about, anybody taking them away." "But you have no fears about yourself?"

Marissa shrugged, "I'm nothing with them."

"You are wrong, you are something without them, and they weren't after Harry this afternoon, they wanted you!" he growled.

"Wha-"

"Marissa- Sniffely, what are you doing here?" Sirius asked as he walked through the floo closely followed by Remus.

"Severus." Remus greeted, nodding his head at him as he looked between he and Marissa.

"I should be going." Severus said as he stood, already annoyed by Sirius' glares.

"NO!" Marissa yelled, causing all 3 boys to look at her in confusion, "I uh today, tell them about today!"

"You can-"

"No you." Marissa insisted, jumping up to make tea, ignoring the odd looks she received form both Remus and Severus.

"I guess it's a good thing somebody was there with you guys." Sirius said as he stood from his seat.

Marissa nodded, biting her lip slightly.

"It's late we should get to bed," Remus said, looking between Severus and Marissa once again.

Sirius nodded, quickly going up the stairs without a goodnight.

Severus nodded at the two before departing.

Remus continued looking at Marissa oddly.

"What?" she asked as she started to climb the stairs.

"Was there something that happened before we got here?" Remus asked.

"WHAT?"

"There was just some tension." he explained quickly.

Marissa shrugged, "Goodnight Remy."

"Night 'rissa" he said, shaking his head as he turned into his own room.


	4. Birthday's

On the night of her 21st birthday, Marissa Potter thought she would be in a pub surrounded by her friends and family, popping back a few butterbeer's and some shots of firewisky, maybe then deciding England was too boring and decide to walk the streets of Paris or go shopping in Milan. Never in her life could she imagine sitting in a room with a bunch of 5 year olds as they pounded loudly on musical instruments.

"They are just so lovely aren't they?" a women by the name of Margaret Love said next to her, smiling as she clapped along with the children.

Marissa nodded, trying not to cringe as Harry came right up to her face and banged a tambourine. "I'm going to kill Sirius when I get home." she mumbled under her breath as she turned Harry around back towards where the group was meeting.

The music class was a class Marissa had heard when she had been at the Ministry the other day, Alice Longbottom had been raving about it, saying it helped with the kids magic control. Marissa hadn't been to sold on it until that morning at the breakfast table Sirius decided to bring it up and ask Harry if he would like to go. Needless to say after a few hours of convincing Remus that it was aright she would go, and lots of relentless screaming from Harry that 'only Aunt Marissa could go," Marissa was here, thanking Merlin for headache relief potion.

"Aunt Marissa come on!" Harry said relentlessly as he tugged on Marissa's hand to stand up.

Marissa stood, smiling in relief at the quietness of the room. "All done Harry?"

"It was so good of you to come Miss Potter, Harry was just darling!" she cooed at him.

Marissa rolled her eyes in annoyance at yet another crazy worshiping fan, "Thanks, it is just so sad to be done, I was enjoying the music so much!" she said in a sugary sweet voice.

"Oh well in that case!" the teacher said, clapping her hands together in excitement, "Wait just one moment!"

Marissa's sweet smile fell out of place and she mentally slapped herself on the forehead as the music continued once again, and with Harry's squeal of delight she was once again overcome by obnoxious music with handclapping and all.

"She will be here any second!" Sirius insisted in an annoyed tone, "Can't you bloody well hurry up Snape!"

Severus turned, casting a dark glance to pass over Sirius.

"Who even invited you anyways!" Sirius muttered under his breath.

Molly Weasley smacked him across the head, "Everybody from the Order was invited Sirius Black, and you need to have respect for everyone here, this is Marissa's night and she deserves it!"

Sirius nodded, rubbing the sore spot on his head.

When a swoosh sounded from the kitchen, the house quieted remarkably.

"Aunt Marissa in here!" Harry's voice said sweetly from the kitchen.

"You know Harry if you keep bossing girls around one day, you won't land yourself a girlfriend!"

"Girls have cuddies!" Harry demanded.

"You won't think that one day sweetie." Marissa's voice said sounding like they were coming closer.

"What will I think Aunt Marissa?"

"Um, hurry Harry I think I hear your Uncle Sirius in the other room!" she said as she rushed around the corner, stopping in shock at the gathering of people.

"HAPPY BITHRDAY MARISSA!" They all cheered as confetti and balloons exploded around the room.

Marissa stopped dead in her tracks, smiling in surprise as she was eloped in hugs and passed around the room to get presents and congratulations. She easily spotted the Weasleys running around, the Order were all clearly in attendance, she made out a few old friends from her Hogwarts days, and even spotted many of the Professors at Hogwarts.

"Cheers to Marissa!" sounded for what seemed like the 100th time that night a few hours later, as everyone in the room took yet another shot.

Harry had long sense been sent to bed, while some people had trickled in and out of the party. Marissa had successfully managed to mingle with everyone at the party, and with the constant cheers to herself, and Sirius making the rule that she had to take a shot every time, she had also successfully made a fool of herself.

"I can't believe our little Marissa is turning 21!" Sirius said in a singsong voice as he came up behind her to give her a bear hug.

Marissa laughed, rolling her eyes at Sirius.

"Yes Mister Black as you have said multiple times tonight," Professor McGonagall said as she came up to the two, "Miss Potter it was a pleasure being here, and yet again Happy Birthday, but I should be getting back as Professor Dumbledore is still at the school and would probably enjoy a break."

Marissa smiled sweetly, "Thank you for coming Professor, tell Professor Dumbledore that Harry and I will come visit him sometime this week."

Professor McGonagall smiled, "That would be very nice, make sure you bring Harry up to see me as well."

Marissa nodded, "I will."

Waving goodbye to the remaining group a the party, she wished Marissa once more Happy Birthday before swishing away in the floo.

"Rissa come over here!" Amanda yelled from over at the kitchen table.

Marissa smiled, making her way over to her 3 best friends from her Hogwarts days.

"We have missed you so much!" Lizzy said in excitement as they all huddled around the table.

"It's weird to think just 4 years ago we were all in Hogwarts together!" Klarissa said in excitement, "Now we're all done with school, and having the time of our lives!"

Marissa smiled, a sad sort of smile as she tried to relate herself to them. As the girls continued chatting about the best club they went too, or the latest trend that they were wearing, or the numerous dates they had gone on in the past week, Marissa couldn't help but feel out of place. She wasn't that girl anymore, and honestly she hadn't been in a while.

"You want to Marissa?" Lizzy asked.

"What?"

"You want to go to Bulldogs with us?" Amanda asked once again, "It's the new club in Diagon."

Marissa shook her head, "You know actually I think I will have to pass."

Amanda pouted, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

Nodding, Marissa stood, "Yeah, I have stuff to do here."

The 3 girls nodded, before bidding goodbye and leaving.

Marissa sighed, it was odd to imagine only 4 years ago that those things were her biggest concern. Sometime she felt out of place trying to relate to girls that were her age she would run into. Most of them didn't have a child to take care of, or bills to worry about paying. It felt off to not be close with these girls as she use to be. She finally realized just how far apart the 3 had grown. Now her closest friends were Professors at Hogwarts, the Weaselys, and the Order.

Laughing at how ironic that seemed, she made her way into the kitchen for some water to try and somewhat sober up. As she stumbled into the kitchen, she slammed into a hard figure, almost knocking her backwards, however the strong arms carefully placed her upright, and ushered her over to a chair.

"Thanks," she mumbled, squinting her eyes at the person.

"Potter, how you let Black get you wasted and drawn into his juvenile games is that beyond me." the voice said, placing a glass of water in front of her.

"Snape?" she squeaked in shock as she chocked on her water.

Severus cringed at her.

"I didn't know you were here?" she said, straightening herself up on the bar stool.

"I am." he said, leaning back against the refrigerator.

"You know," Marissa said, standing and stumbling slightly, "You don-n't speak much of nothing ever really." she slurred.

Severus watched her with a mix of annoyance and a look of amusement, "Don't I?"

"Nope, you don't." Marissa stated matter-a-factly as she leaned against the counter that was currently holding her up, "Why is that, I mean you have to have so much to say, I mean with everything you do, don't you have an opinion or anything?"

"I do," he said yet again.

Marissa sighed dramatically, twirling her hair between her finger, "Well what is it?" she asked impatiently.

Severus continued staring at her, "You should be getting to bed Potter, as I should be getting back to the castle."

Marissa rolled her eyes dramatically, tripping over her own feet as she did so, she did at least have the decency to blush as Severus grabbed hold of her and righted her. "Maybe you are right." she muttered.

"Marissa are you all right?" Remus asked as he walked into the kitchen, "I saw you fall- Severus." he greeted as he stopped in front of them.

Marissa smiled a big grin, "I'm fine Remy, Sevy here was just going telling me I need to head to be."

Remus chocked in shock at the nickname.

Severus blanched and turned red, "That is not my name Potter!"

"It can be your new nickname, I was just going to bed Remy, I'll see you in the morning."

Remus nodded, still obviously in shock at the statement as he left the room.

Severus glared at Marissa as she smiled and made her way towards the stairs that led into the kitchen.

"I was only kidding Sevy-"

"Stop calling me that!" he snapped.

Marissa sighed, rolling her eyes before smiling lightly, "Goodnight Snape." she said, yawning as she stumbled her way up the stairs.

Severus stood for a moment longer, waiting to make sure she didn't fall back down them, when he was certain she was safely up the stairs, he turned and went away with a swoosh, a small smile playing on his face.


	5. Hogwarts Blues

Walking through the grounds of Hogwarts was something Marissa would never get sick of, the grass was always that bright green, and the laughter and talking of students and teachers always filled the air, there was always a feel of mischief. She had only been to the school a handful of times since she left the school as a student. A slight sadness filled Marissa as she walked through the grounds remembering the memories of her years here, however the small hand holding tightly to her own hand made her remember the great memories she had here, and that she needed to cherish those.

"Look Aunt Marissa!" Harry kept shrieking in excitement as he spotted the giant squid.

Marissa smiled as the two continued strolling.

Sirius and Remus both had work, and since she had continued promising the Professors she would visit and would bring Harry along, she felt today was a perfect day to visit. It has been 3 days since her surprise Birthday Party, she had one day of recovering when Harry went to the Weaselys, and the last two days they had been cooped up inside the house due to rain, so she thought a trip to Hogwarts was in order.

"There's Hagrid Aunt Marissa there he is!" Harry yelled, breaking away from her hand and running towards the half giant.

Marissa rolled her eyes, smiling as she followed after him.

"That's Right 'Arry" Hagrid was saying as she approached, "Well 'ello there Marissa, happy to see you 'ere."

"Good to be here Hagrid" Marissa said sweetly, "Come on Harry lets go see Professor Dumbledore and some of the other Professors, and then when we're done, if Hagrid doesn't mind you can come visit and see Fang."

"Oh can I Hagrid can I?" Harry asked, turning his bright green eyes to Hagrid.

"Well o'course there 'Arry, you just come on out when your finished."

Harry grinned cheekily at Marissa.

"Come on handsome, lets go see everybody." Marissa said, smiling as she lifted him onto her back. "Hold on tight!" she instructed, laughing as Harry's short little arms circled around her neck.

"Ahh the Potter clan has decided to grace us with their presence." Professor Dumbledore said, smiling as the two entered into the Entrance Hall.

Marissa laughed, swinging Harry down from her back, "Hello Professor."

"Marissa please call me Albus." he instructed.

Trying not to roll he eyes, she just smiled back.

"Hi Dumbly!" Harry said grinning as he looked up at Dumbledore.

"Hello there Harry, would you care for some lunch?" he asked smiling down at the small boy with his half moon spectacles. "I'm sure your Aunt would like to eat an infamous Hogwarts meal again."

Marissa's stomach growled in agreement, while Harry jumped up and down.

"Oh please Aunt Marissa, can't we stay?" he asked, continuously jumping.

Rolling her eyes, "Well, I guess we could…"

"Yay!" Harry yelled again, causing the teachers to laugh as they entered the Great Hall.

The hall was decorated for Christmas, making Marissa smile at the memories of the decorating of the hall. The students could come in late on the 1st of December and help Professor Filtwick decorate the hall with streamers, ornaments, mistletoes, and even snow. Marissa, her friends, and Lily would always come, while the boys opted out deciding it was too 'girlie' to do.

"Come sit." Dumbledore said, leading the two to a seat next to Professor Dumbledore.

"I wanna sit next to Hagrid!" Harry said, running over to the half giant, "Can I sit with you Hagrid?"

"O course there 'Arry." Hagrid grinned, lifting the small boy into a chair next to him.

Marissa smiled at the teachers littered around the table as they grinned at Harry, well except for Severus who just stared glared at him. Kicking him under the table and smiling innocently when he looked up sharply at her, Marissa turned to McGonagall.

"How have you been Harry dear?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"It's been good, Uncle Sirius tried cooking me breakfast this morning, he started a fire, and Aunt Marissa had to put it out with her wand!" Harry explained with such animation, "And then Uncle Sirius took me for ice cream instead, but I wasn't suppose to tell anyone."

Marissa rolled her eyes, 'Only Sirius."

The teachers laughed at Harry's clear excitement.

"You know Percy Weasley will be starting here next year, will you be ready?" Marissa said, smiling at the half smiles some teachers gave.

McGonagall grinned, "I think it's the twins we will be worrying about, they will be the new set of trouble makers in Hogwarts."

Nodding in agreement, Marissa picked at her food, "I bet, there hasn't been any since…."

McGonagall patter her shoulder in a mothering way.

Annoyed with receiving pity, she quickly changed the subject, "Anyways how are things here?"

"Very good, we've been looking for a new Defense Teacher as Professor Whitcraf is leaving for America next summer." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Marissa nodded, "You know Remus might be interested….It's just a thought."

"Nobody wants that bloody werewolf here!" Severus sneered.

Marissa glared, ready to make a sharp comment.

"He's a good werewolf!" Harry said in an angry voice from his seat.

The table went silent at Harry's angry voice, the silverware shaking slightly.

"Nobody asked you Potter."

Harry stood on his chair hands balled into fists, "You don't say that about my uncle!"

Severus sneered, "Control your charge Potter, you never have been able to control the boys left in your care."

A plate exploded at the far end of the table as Harry glared, "You don't talk about my Aunt you prat!"

Marissa reached across the table to grab hold of Harrys little hand, "It's alright sweetie." she said, sending a glare at Severus before turning to Harry and smiling at him.

Harry turned watery eyes to his Aunt, "But he is being mean to you!" he insisted, stomping his foot impatiently.

"If you only knew Potter the things your Aunt use to do." Severus said vehemently from his spot at the table.

"You be quiet!" Harry yelled.

"Cry about it Potter." Severus taunted.

Harry turned rubbing his eyes as he cried now.

Marissa reached across the table to scoop him up into her arms, "You'll just never learn with you Snape, he's not James, and neither am I!" she hissed, before walking out of the hall with a wailing Harry in her arms.

The remaining Professor's gave Severus glares, while Dumbledore shook his head in disappointment.

Severus was surprised that the disappointment Dumbledore sent his way wasn't what actually hurt him most, it was that Potter had been right in what she said.

"He's so mean to you!" Harry continued crying as they returned home to their own house and he lay curled in her lap.

"Oh Harry," Marissa said, smiling at her nephew, she pulled him closer so he was wrapped tightly in the blanket with her, "There aren't always going to be nice people around, you know that."

"But-"

"No buts, you just have to ignore them and move on, you are better than that." Marissa said, running her fingers through his tangled hair.

"Why are there mean people out there?" Harry asked innocently.

Marissa thought that through, "Sometimes people just don't know how to love someone, and that makes them angry and want to hurt others."

"Like the man who hurt mommy and daddy?" Harry asked quietly, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Stiffing slightly, Marissa hugged him tighter, "Yes Harry, like him."

Harry sighed loudly, before snuggling into the couch more and wrapped his little arms around Marissa's own fingers, before closing his eyes, "I'm happy I have you Aunt Marissa."

Smiling as his sweet comment filled her with warmth, she laid down herself, "I'm happy I have you too Harry."

A few hours later, Marissa awoke to loud voices in the kitchen, her eyes didn't want to open, but as she felt around she realized Harry wasn't still on the couch napping with her. Sighing in annoyance, she sat up rubbing her eyes tiredly. Her eye sight started to adjust, as she saw 2 more coats hanging near the front door meaning the loud voices were probably Sirius and Remus. Deciding to stand up, and make sure they weren't making a mess Marissa made her way into the kitchen.

She walked in to see Remus sitting calmly on a bar stool, Harry seated at the table with mashed potatoes smeared across his face, grinning cheekily at her, and Sirius standing near the sink, with clear anger written across his face.

Sirius turned instantly to her a snarl on his face, "Hear Snivellus made MY godson cry, and was being a complete arse to you!"

Rolling her eyes, Marissa ran a hand through her hair, "It was just a bad day."

Sirius sneered, "He made Harry cry!" Harry nodded form his seat, "He mean to Aunt Marissa!"

"Harry don't egg him on." she said, as she wiped the muck off his face, "You're teaching him to dislike Snape Sirius!" Sirius scoffed, "If he is making Harry cry and being rude to you, I really don't see the problem, plus its Snape!"

Marissa rolled her eyes.

"He said Uncle Remy is bad!" Harry added, smiling again as Marissa glared at him.

Sirius stiffened, and his eyes narrowed further, "WHAT?"

Marissa sighed, grabbing hold of Harrys hand as she helped him off the stool, "Sirius stop!" "What did he say?"

"He said-" "It doesn't matter what he said," Marissa answered, interrupting Harry, "It is over and done with Sirius and you need to let it go!" Harry stomped his foot on the ground, "He mean Uncle Siri, he told Aunt Marissa she needed to control us and she was doing a bad job!"

Sirius swore again, grabbing his wand.

"Harry James Potter, go up to your bathroom right now and go take a bath, we will discuss this later!" "But-" Harry complained.

"Now." she said, sighing in relief as he trudged up the stairs, "And you-" she said, turning towards Sirius with her finger pointed at him, "You leave Snape alone, he can have whatever opinions he wants, they don't matter to me or to Harry!" "Marissa when are you going to learn to stick up for yourself?" Sirius snapped.

"Guys-" Remus started but was cut off.

"I do Sirius, I have been living with you and Remus for 5 bloody years!" Marissa yelled back.

"What is that suppose to mean?" Sirius asked, his eyes narrowing.

"It means I've learned to stick up for myself, I'm not a baby!"

"We have always had to protect you Marissa don't even try to play that game!" Sirius argued.

"Guys-" Remus tried again.

"Protected me from what?" Marissa asked sarcastically.

"From not getting hurt, letting you be yourself!" "Be myself?" Marissa laughed hollowly, "if we are going to talk about not being ourselves it should be about you and Remus!"

"Excuse me?" Remus asked, frowning at her.

"You know what!" Marissa said, rolling her eyes.

"James would never have let this happen." Sirius commented. "Let what happen?" Marissa yelled.

"What about me and Sirius?" Remus asked.

"If you were going to be so not protective of Harry he would never have let you take care of Harry!" The kitchen turned into silence then, the only sound was of harsh breathing.

"What the bloody hell is that suppose to mean?" Marissa asked, her voice a deathly calm.

"It means maybe you shouldn't be the one caring for Harry." Sirius said, his arms crossing over his chest.

Remus turned white in the face, turning to glare fiercely at him.

Marissa's own face turned red with anger, "At least I'm not so scared of commitment I bring home 30 girls a week to sleep with just to accompany my loneliness!"

The kitchen fell silent again, Marissa and Sirius' own angry faces glaring hatefully at each other, while Remus just stood looking sadly between the two.

"I'm going out-" "I'm going to bed-"

"STOP!" Remus yelled, causing the two to turn in annoyance, both crossing their arms. "Apologize to each other at once!" Marissa sighed, "Sorry." she said, obviously not meaning a bit of it.

Sirius glared, "I'm sorry your such a bad mother figure to Harry, because he deserves more." Marissa's face drained of all color, she turned on her heel and fled upstairs.

"Sirius!" Remus said in shock, his anger in his own eyes bothered Sirius.

"I'm going out." he said, turning to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?" Remus asked following after him.

"To Hogwarts."

"Sirius-" Remus said warningly.

However, Sirius with a pop, was gone.


	6. Apologies

If there was one thing Sirius Black was known for it was his temper, his protectiveness of those he loved, and also his silliness, so as he stalked through the corridors of Hogwarts that night, he knew things were about to get ugly.

He and Severus had never gotten along, since they were 1st years they were nemeses. He and James were the worst of the bunch when it came to pranking him and bullying, however it's not like Snape didn't participate to.

As he crossed the entrance hall and started heading towards the dungeons the temperature cooled instantly, the dungeons reeked of an almost mildew smell, and the walls felt like they were almost closing in. Sirius had been down to the dungeons numerous times, so when he kicked open Snapes office door, it seemed he wasn't all that surprise to see him.

"Black." Severus sneered from his seat behind his desk, no papers sat atop his desk, only a wand that was conviently pointed right at anyone who was entering the door.

"Snivellus." Sirius hissed, before slamming the door behind him.

Severus smirked, "Whatever do I owe to this surprising visit?" he asked with a mocking voice.

Sirius's eyes narrowed, "What you did today is not only pathetic and inexcusable, but also highly immature-"

"My such big words."

"I despise you, as I'm sure you do me, however-" Sirius said, his voice rising with a tone of absolute promise, "You better be nice to my godson and Marissa, or so help you, I will kill you. Marissa has never been anything but nice to you, and Harry is not James no matter how much he may look at him."

"Is that a threat or a promise?" Severus mimicked.

"It's a promise Snape" Sirius growled leaning forward.

Severus stiffened slightly, however his eyes narrowed as well, "Did you lose your temper on them as well Black?"

Sirius turned around, "Excuse me Snivellus speak up."

"The only time you come charging into a place threatening others is when you've done something wrong as well, so obviously Black, you did some wrong tonight as well."

Sirius glared, "None of your business Snivellus, mind your own problems, and just remember what I said!" he growled, slamming the office door behind him with a loud echoing bang.

Severus sighed, resting his head on his hands for a minute before standing up, and sweeping towards the fireplace. Grabbing a hand full of floo powder, he stepped in yelling his destination, knowing exactly where he was going.

Marissa sighed as she twirled her hair between her fingers, drink glasses were spread out in front of her empty, while her currently filled one swished in her hand. She sat at the empty bar, looking around at a few people who filtered in or out, she sighed taking another shot. It had taken a lot of coxing to let Remus even let her leave, he thought she was at the Weasley's, though by now she was sure he had figured out otherwise. She knew no one would find her here, she had only seen one person here ever she had known, and that was due to a tracking spell.

She gulped another shot, ordering another at the bartender boy who had long sense stopped flirting with her, and given her concerned looks.

"I think I'm going to have to tap you out." the gentleman said, giving her another look.

"I'm fine, give me another." she said, agitation seeping through her voice, "I'm not a baby."

The guy gave her a look, before sighing and refilling her glass, "Last one."

Marissa rolled her eyes before taking a sip.

"Shocker finding you here Potter." a voice said from behind her.

Marissa didn't even react, "Figures you'd know where to find me Snape" she said with such venom in her voice, "You find me here once and from then on assume I'm here!"

Severus slide into the seat next to her, "Potters have always been too predictable."

Marissa rolled her eyes, taking another sip of her drink.

"I have actually seen you here a few other times Potter, only on occasion." Severus said, shaking his head as the bartender asked if he needed anything.

"Following me?" she accused, drawing a few stares their way.

The bartender looked at her in question, insinuating that he would take care of Snape if he needed too. She smiled slightly, shaking her head, because as she peered over at Snape, he did seem somewhat of a stranger with his all black attire, and towering frame.

Severus sneered, "Potter junior isn't the only one needing protection."

Marissa scoffed, drowning her drink down, "Protection, I've been doing that since is was 16!"

Severus didn't respond.

"Another!" she ordered.

The bartender shook his head, "I told you that was your last."

"Prat." she said under her breath as she stood shakily, "Well thanks for the company Sevy." she said turning to walk as she stumbled her way outside.

The arm that came around gripped her arm she tried ignoring, as she continued to walk.

"Where are you going Potter?" the voice finally asked.

Marissa shrugged, continuing walking, "Anywhere."

Severus sighed, debating before grabbing hold of her tightly, and apparitied them away.

Marissa swayed dangerously as they landed in Headquarters, before being led to the sofa. Grumbling under her breath, Marissa sighed as she leaned back into the sofa.

Severus chose to sit opposite her, crossing his legs and just staring.

"You can stop looking at me!" she hissed.

He just continued staring, before asking, "Upsetting Harry today was wrong."

Marissa sat up, head swimming, "No shit Snape was it?"

Nodding he continued, "I need to recognize he's not Potter and Black, it wasn't my intention."

Nodding in agreement, Marissa continued listening.

"Black visited me tonight."

Marissa frowned, "Why?"

"To threaten me as usual, not to surprising really, however," he explained, "It's how I knew where you would be."

Marissa shifted.

"I didn't feel I would be welcomed at your house, and I doubted you would be at Hogwarts again soon, also at meetings your surrounded by your goons, I wanted to come and apologize." he said, his face hard as stone, "It was then I thought that you would probably be at the pub, so I came."

Marissa watched with keen interest as he actually apologized to her.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"The first time I ever went there was with James the night before he married Lily." Marissa stared explaining.

Severus stayed silent, watching as a far away look crossed her face.

"He was nervous about marrying her, and he said Sirius and Remus would have hassled him if he told them that, so he woke me up and took me out to the bar, I think in a way he almost felt like he was loosing me by marring Lily." she said, laughing as tears formed in her eyes, "Of course that wasn't true, but it was kind of nice it just being us, but boy was he nervous-" she laughed, turning bright tear stained blue eyes to him, "James nervous sounds weird doesn't it?"

Severus nodded, still staying silent.

"He was ready though, and it was perfect…" she said, falling silent for a moment, "The next time I went there was his birthday after he died…I got Molly to watch Harry for me, and Sirius and Remus just stayed in their rooms all day, they didn't even notice I left." she sighed, running a hand through her hair as she wiped some tears away, "I sat in the same stool he did when he first brought me there, even had to bribe some old man to switch seats with me, he must have thought I was a nut." she said, laughing slightly as more tears fell. "That was the night I first saw you there. I ducked really out of embarrassment, I didn't think you had even seen me. I've gone there ever since on his birthday, I don't know if the boys forget it's his birthday or if they just don't like to remember, but they've never said anything to me…I know its weird to go their, but…"

"It makes you feel closer?' Severus filled in.

Marissa nodded, still not looking at him, "I went there tonight because Sirius said some things I know he didn't mean but…the thought that they would be disappointed and not want me to have Harry kills me." she explained, looking out the window, "He's the only reason I'm still here right now, I would be nothing without Harry."

Severus continued listening.

"I miss him and Lily so much, and sometimes I feel like I cant even get through the day…It hurts soo much." a small sob escaped her mouth as she buried her face into her hands and continued crying.

Severus shifted uncomfortably, not sure what to do, before finally rising as sitting down tentatively next to her. Before he knew it she was hugging tightly to his chest, her tears seeping through his cloak. Patting her awkwardly on the back he just let her cry, not sure what to do.

Marissa woke to a blurry scenery, an arm was wrapped tightly around her waist, while she was spooned against the person behind her. The room came into focus and she realized she was at headquarters. Her head ached terribly, however she felt very well rested. The sun was just beginning to shine into the room, and she moved to sit up, the arm around her tightened, before loosening slightly. Sitting up carefully as could be she turned to peer at her companion.

"Oh Merlin!" she said out loud at the sight of Severus laying on the couch, she stood, but sat down quickly as the night before came playing back in full force.

The bar, the drinks, the walk, the talk, the crying. "I bloody well cried all over Severus Snape and then fell asleep in his arms!" she said quietly, running her hand through her messy hair. She stood, in shock at her own embarrassing behavior before cursing as she slammed her toe into the table.

"Bloody hell!" she cursed, hopping around on one foot.

Severus woke, standing silently, and correcting his robes. "What proper language you have Potter."

Marissa glared, before smirking back, obviously he if his smart attitude came forward he didn't untimely hate her.

Severus felt for his wand, "I best get going, I have classes in a few hours."

Marissa nodded, turning to follow him into the kitchen. "Thank you Severus."

He nodded, "You owe me no thanks Potter."

"Marissa," she corrected, smiling at his shocked expression, "You can call me Marissa."

He nodded, "Well I'll see you around Pott-Marissa."

Smiling she waved, "See ya Sevy." she said with a laugh before she apparited away.

Marissa crept through the living room with practiced ease from her Hogwarts days, and walked into the kitchen, throwing her hair in a ponytail on the way. Harry would be up soon along with the boys, and she mine as well make breakfast for them.

Sirius sat on a bar stool in the kitchen, clearly waiting for someone. He stood up as Marissa walked in, the two stood in a silence for a few moments.

"Marissa I-" he started, looking ready to crumble.

Marissa crossed the room in an instant and eloped him into a hug, holding on tighter as she felt him let out a silent sob. "Its all right Sirius, and I'm sorry!" she said, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he composed himself.

"Those words I said to you!" he continued.

"Shh!" Marissa ordered, "They are all forgotten, I said just as many!"

Sirius hugged her tighter, pulling away and wiping his eyes before leaning down and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Uncle Siri and Aunt Marissa make up!" Harry squealed in delight as he came in the room on Remus' hip.

Marissa smiled, looking at her boys in the room, knowing just how lucky she was.


	7. Turning 6

"Please can I come Marissa I have nothing to do all day!" Sirius whined for what seemed like the millionth time that morning.

Marissa rolled her eyes as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to make sure she had everything she needed.

"No!" Harry said, pointing his finger at Sirius and shaking it.

Sirius grinned and turned Harry upside down with his wand, much to Marissa's horror and Harry's delight.

"Sirius!" she hissed, scooping Harry up and turning him upright.

Sirius winked at Harry, and turned back to Marissa, "Please, don't make me be stuck here all day with boring old Remus!" he complained.

"I heard that!" Remus yelled from the living room.

"Sirius I need someone to stay here for when the delivery arrives!" Marissa explained once again.

"Remus-" "Needs to be at work in 15 minutes I might add!" she said finishing loudly so Remus could hear her.

"Yes mother!" Remus yelled back with a highly amused voice.

Sirius pouted once again, "Isn't that why we have a house elf?" he grumbled.

Marissa glared at him form the counter, "Stop being a baby Sirius, if you're a good boy maybe you can come out with us next week."

Sirius sulked over to the kitchen table where Harry sat happily coloring, "No need to be sarcastic!"

Sighing, Marissa pocketed her money, "After they deliver it you can come meet us, how about that?" she asked, finally caving in at his pouting face.

Sirius grinned wildly, "Perfect!"

"Come on handsome, let's get going, we can get your decorations for your party tomorrow!"

Harry jumped up, sticking his tongue out at Sirius as he passed.

Sirius glared, "Sometimes I think he's too much like James for his own good!"

Harry grinned straightening his shirt, before looking up at Marissa, "Do you still love me Aunt Marissa, even if I act too much like daddy?"

Marissa grinned, ruffling his hair before she picked him up, "Of course handsome."

Laughing as she heard Sirius' outcry and Harry's laughter, she threw some floo powder into the fireplace and swooshed away.

The two arrived walking down the streets hand in hand, as Harry pointed out things he would like. Marissa smiled down at how cute her nephew was, but grew somewhat annoyed at the stares they seemed to attract. Since it was a Thursday, she figured she could get away bringing Harry with her, without receiving too many stares as the work week was still in progress, however the more she looked around, the more on edge she felt.

Walking into the party supply store, Marissa was relieved to find it mostly empty, grabbing a basket and taking Harry's hand she walked over to the birthday party section.

"Okay handsome what kind of party do you want this year?" she asked, picking him up so he could see the designs, "There's Merlin, Hippogriffs, Owls, Stars, Quidd-"

"Quidditch!" Harry declared loudly, grinning at Marissa.

"So much like your father." she laughed as she put him down to gather the necessary decorations she needed for the party.

Harry was turning 6 on Friday, and Marissa was in a slight depression over how fast he seemed to be growing. He was growing so much already, and even though they had such a tight bond, she feared it would soon lessen as he grew older, and became closer to Remus and Sirius.

"Aunt Marissa come on!" Harry demanded, pulling on her hand to lead her out of the shop.

Rolling her eyes she let him lead her out of the store.

"Eat up now Harry, or Tom won't let you have desert!" Marissa said, tucking a napkin into his shirt.

The two had shopped for quite a bit of time before Marissa decided it was time to stop and get something to eat.

Harry grinned, "I will Aunt Marissa."

Marissa smiled, before turning her attention to the people around them. A small group at bothered to stare at them, gathering more attention as Harry continued eating. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair, struggling not to send a nasty jinx their way.

"Oy there you are!" Sirius' voice said, pushing his way through the crowd that had formed.

Marissa sighed in relief, "There you are!"

Sirius grinned cheekily at her, "Bet you wish you had let me come from the beginning now!" he said, before turning to the group that had formed, "Move along NOW!"

The group quickly scampered off, turning only once more to catch a glimpse of the boy-who-lived.

Marissa squeezed his hand as he sat down.

"Aunt Marissa kept saying nasty things under her breath Uncle Padfoot!" Harry said while chewing.

"Oh Harry please chew with your mouth closed, you'll never attract girls like Ginny Weasley with a mouth full!" Marissa teased, wiping his chin with a napkin.

Harry turned red, pushing her hand away with a pout, "I don't like Ginny Aunt Marissa!" Harry whined, looking around to make sure no one was looking, "Girls have coodies!"

Marissa rolled her eyes, "You wait Harry James Potter, one day you won't be saying that!"

Harry rolled his eyes before continuing eating.

Sirius grinned, "He's going to be a ladies man, just like his father and godfather!"

Harry nodded eagerly.

"Sure, I seem to remember things a little differently!" Marissa said, grinning when Sirius turned pale.

"Hush!"

Marissa woke bright and early the next morning, quickly dressing and tip toeing into the room down the hall. Cracking the door open she saw a mop of black hair peaking out from under the covers.

"Is there a birthday boy in this room?" Marissa whispered as she crept in.

Harry jumped up from the covers, "That's me!"

"No!" Marissa said, "How old are you?"

"I'm 6!" Harry said, jumping up and down on the bed.

"6?" Marissa asked, jumping onto the bed with him.

"Yeah!" Harry giggled as Marissa joined in jumping with him.

Sirius and Remus soon came into the room, flopping onto the bed with them. Harry continued giggling madly as the three continued passing him around the room for hugs.

"Can we have chocolate chip pancakes Aunt Marissa pllllleaaassssse!" Harry begged.

Marissa grinned, "That depends is it your birthday?"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"It's my birthday!" Sirius insisted.

Harry's mouth dropped open, "He's lying Aunt Marissa it's mine remember?" he asked jumping into her arms as she swung him around, "I'm 6!"

"I remember sweetie."

Harry grinned, sticking his tongue out as Marissa prepared to carry him down the stairs.

"Wait!" Harry said, wiggling out of her arms, "I'm six now I can go down by myself!"

Marissa smiled as she watched him, but couldn't help the ache that filled her heart at the notion.

The 4 made their way down stairs, where balloons littered the kitchen.

"Is this all for me?" Harry asked in shock as he looked around the room, and towards the small gathering of gifts on the table.

Marissa grinned as she got the pans and ingredients out to make the pancakes. "Of course they are silly!"

Sirius, Remus, and Harry sat at the table, playing a new board game that Sirius had gotten Harry, while Marissa continued making breakfast. Normally she would have just had Killy make them, however since today she had so much food to make with the party, Marissa decided she would make them.

"Yay!" Harry cheered from his spot at the table.

Marissa smiled at how happy he was, it still amazed her to this day how happy Harry always got over anything. He had grown so much and turned into his own self, which in her opinion was the temper of Lily, the looks of James, the mischievousness of Sirius, the kindness of Remus, and had her own personality.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU- HAPPY BRITHDAY TO YOU-" Everyone chanted along as the Quidditch cake landed in front of Harry.

The party had long sense started with many of Harry's play friends arriving including the Weasley's, Gracie Longbottom and her grandson Neville, the Lovegood family, many Order Members came bringing along some of their children, along with Professor Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape, and Hagrid.

The children all played numerous games including mini Quidditch, gnomes chase, and flying Merlin which luckily seemed to keep the children occupied while the adults chatted. Harry seemed to be having a good time, and though she had to keep him away from peeking at the presents, everything else was running smoothly.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HARRY-"

Marissa smiled as Harry's eyes met hers, giving her a smile that melted her heart.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY TO YOOOOOU!"

She thought a lot at how it should be Lily here, looking at Harry as he blew out his candles, smiling down at her son and enjoying watching him grow. She ached to see James and Lily watching their son grow, something they had talked about while Lily was pregnant and how exciting it would be.

Remus rubbed her back from beside her, silently letting her know he was thinking the same thoughts as they watched Harry dig into his piece of cake, smiling as vanilla frosting coated his mouth.

Hours later, after many hours of laughing, yelling, running, hair pulling, water balloon fights, and present opening, Marissa sat in the kitchen, placing the birthday pictures in an album, enjoying the quietness of the house. After the party ended, Harry had promptly been put in the bathtub and sent to bed, crashing before he even hit the pillow, Sirius and Remus who seemed to enjoy themselves just as much as the kids had also long sense gone to bed.

Marissa couldn't sleep though, all throughout the party, she and Severus had made eye contact, yet he never once said anything to her, finally when she cornered him inside while everyone else was outside, she asked him what was wrong.

He looked extremely uncomfortable when he said nothing, so she continued pressing the issue.

By the time he finally did admit that something was wrong, everyone else had come back inside and she never got her answer.

Marissa frowned, thinking of what could possibly be wrong with him before a conversation she had with McGonagall came back to her.

She had been standing by the cake, placing the candles around when McGonagall came up to her.

"Severus sure has seemed unusual today don't you think?" she had asked.

Marissa had nodded in agreement.

"Rumor has it he is pinning for some young lady, and doesn't know how to say it to her."

Marissa had been slightly disappointed in hearing that and remembered shrugging, "He should just tell her."

McGonagall had laughed at the suggestion and before walking away said, "This is Severus we are talking about."

Marissa jumped off the bar stool, finally realizing exactly what that meant, grabbing a hand full of floo she was in Hogwarts Dungeons in a swoosh.

It was dark, with very little light, and to Marissa quite cold, so when she crept over to the door and knocked loudly, she wasn't sure if he would even answer. However, when the door swung open, Marissa knew what she would do.

Her heart was beating fast, faster then ever before, but for the life of her she didn't care, she pulled him down without sparing him a word and kissed him, a soft passionate kiss, that seemed to burst from inside of nowhere.

Now Marissa was a pretty adventuress girl, that's why when she was 10 years old, she climbed the highest tree in the Potter Manor, because James told her she couldn't. Well she did and she reached the top, after her short lived success she fell and broker her arm in 2 places. So when she kissed Severus Snape, and every instinct in her screamed soo wrong yet soo right, she was shocked to find a set of lips kissing her back, a pair of arms wrapping around her waist and pulling her close.

When oxygen became a necessity the two pulled apart, pulling away from each other and just staring at the other while catching their breath.

"Mar-"

"Sev-"

A silence fell once again, as their minds raced as to what to say next.

"Severus who is that?" a female voice came from in the room.

Marissa's insides froze.

Severus' face hardened, "Marissa it's not-"

"Tell me there is not a girl in there whom you were just having sex with." Marissa whispered.

His head fell, answering the question right there, "I was lonely."

"So you had some whore come to your bedroom for a late night rondavue?"

"Marissa-"

Marissa turned, giving him one last glare, before she reached the floo and flooed away.

She never would know the man who showed no emotions cried once he kicked that women out of his bedroom, and how she was the one he had been wanting to ask out that night.

Just like he would never know the heartbreak that he caused to her that night, and that he was the first person she was willing to let in.

-5 years later-

I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed! You guys are soo sweet and soo amazing, and I love reading them!

I want to do a sort of poll, I want to know what you guys would like to see happen with Marissa and Severus, should they be together or no? I'm not saying this will at all affect how the storyline goes, but I would definatly like to see what you guys think or would lke to see. Just in your review let me know (:

Thank you again to all you for reading, and thank you soooooo much for the reviews, you guys rock!


	8. As the Years Passed by

-5 years later-

An unusual silence flowed through the Potter Manor the morning of September 1st as 26 year old Marissa Potter sat on a stool in the kitchen, waiting for the boys to make their appearance.

-Marissa's POV-

Harry, now eleven, was set to depart to Hogwarts for his first year there. I thought the last 10 years had flown by since I had Harry, let alone the last 11 that I had watched him grow, and now he was preparing to venture off to Hogwarts. Harry had grown quite a bit the last few years, he was a little smaller than myself, standing at 5'5, his hair was still the messy mop it always had been, reminding me very much of James.

Remus and Sirius were both good, still their reckless crazy selves. Remus was in between jobs, while doing many missions for the Order, and was home when he wasn't gone. He tried getting to know a few ladies before eventually chickening out. Sirius on the other hand had been through 100 at least and still hadn't found a keeper. I just rolled my eyes when a new one came about. Harry still remained my number one priority, and our closeness hadn't wavered at all, yes Sirius and Remus were amazing uncles, and Harry went to them for guidance, however, I hadn't even come close to being replaced.

The Order had become a more frequent thing since a year ago, when signs that Voldomore was returning started taking place, bringing a near panic to myself at the thought. We met at least twice a week now, with most of the old crew, and a few new members.

We saw each other at least twice a week, I was always careful when I would peer over at him, making sure he could not tell I was looking. The spark that once I had been mesmerized of had burned out slightly, that night 5 years ago. I had gone one a few dates, nothing too serious. One thing I still never understood about that night was how sure I had been the one McGonagall had been mentioning. We had been constant visitors in each others life since Hogwarts, but especially those last 2 months, the constant meetings and late night altercations. I mean Merlin the man was a hermit, and all the years spent at Hogwarts he had dated one girl, some Kaitlyn Long of some sort, a weirdo in my opinion. But besides that I never knew he once had girlfriends, or one night stands, or whatever it was that they were doing.

Honestly I don't know why I even fell for the man, James would be rolling in his grave if he saw, and Remus and Sirius didn't care too much for him either. Sure he was somewhat scary looking, and slightly pale, however in the sunlight he looked fine, and his nose was somewhat large, however it seemed to fit his face perfectly, and his hair he finally fixed, and it no longer hung in such a greasy attire, or at least when he wasn't in the potions classroom. I personally think he just does it to let the children talk about him and his 'greasiness' prick probably enjoys the negative attention.

He had written me a letter that night, I burned it without even reading it, before waking up in a cold sweat later on in the night, fixing it and reading it. Nothing of importance really jumped out at me, he sure knew how to write a letter though, though he wasn't very good at expressing his emotions. Something that I really noticed when we saw each other in public for the first time. He never apologized which is what I think bothered me most, although I guess he had nothing to be sorry about, it's not like I was his girlfriend or anything, but it just seemed like the right thing to do.

Maybe it was the fact that I had wanted a relationship so desperately, and Severus was the first man who showed me attention in the right way. Sure I got attention from some men, but lets face it most are pigs, and trying to pick up a women by trying to cast a spell to make their dress fly up isn't exactly appealing. Maybe also it was due to the fact that we had known each other for such a long time. Sometimes I wondered if I would be alone forever, sure I have Harry, Sirius, and Remus, I know they would never leave me, but they held a different place in my heart.

My first love had been Tyler McRobins, he was 2 years older than me, and was friends with James, Sirius, and Remus. We dated for 3 ½ years, we were together when James and Lily were killed. It lasted a week past that, before he broke it off because he couldn't deal with a baby. Sometimes I wonder if-

-End of Marissa POV-

"Aunt Marissa!" Harry said, coming down the stairs in a hurry, "We have to go!"

Marissa rolled her eyes, smiling as she handed over a plate for him, "We still have a few minutes Harry, besides Remus and Sirius are still asleep-"

"Bloody hell Harry!" a yell sounded from upstairs.

Marissa looked over at Harry quickly, noticing the smirk he was sporting. "Well finish eating and then we can leave."

Harry grinned, taking another bite of his waffles.

Getting to platform 9 ¾ was yet another adventure in itself. Sirius and Harry decided to pretend run into other platforms and cause unwanted attention towards them, while Remus, whom was scolding Sirius, ran headlong into another trolley, toppling the thing to the ground. Marissa, who quickly started helping the poor man clean up his things, was blushing furiously and continued apologizing.

When they did finally reach the platform, the Weasley's were also herding their children onto it.

"I see you had the same trouble getting here with Harry?" Molly said, smiling as the adults met up.

Marissa rolled her eyes, "Sometimes I wonder if Harry is the child or if Remus and Sirius are."

Molly laughed, "Consider yourself lucky, at least you just have those 3, I have 6 and 1 husband who thinks he is one as well."

Marissa smiled, nodding in agreement.

"Come along children, it is time to get onto the train." Molly said, giving all her children kisses and hugs, followed by Mr. Weasley.

Marissa's smile fell for a moment, turning to Harry as he gave Remus and Sirius a hug grinning madly, before he turned her way.

Walking over, Marissa saw just how much Harry had grown since the 1 year old baby she had grown to love. He reminded her so much of James as he came to say goodbye to her the first time he was going off to Hogwarts. Then she felt jealous, now seeing Harry go, she felt heartbreak and sadness.

"You'll be careful won't you?" Marissa asked as she hugged him tightly.

"I always am Aunt Marissa." he grinned.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes, "Write to me later on tonight, and try to write at least once a week!" she said as she quickly fixed his robes.

Harry grinned, grabbing her hand, "I will Aunt Marissa."

"Come on Harry!' Ron yelled from a few feet away.

Harry nodded, quickly giving his aunt a kiss on the cheek, "Make sure Uncle Remus and Sirius don't give you too much trouble Aunt Marissa!"

She nodded, kissing him on the forehead, "I will Harry, I love you have fun!" she said, waving goodbye as he turned to hurry towards Ron.

She watched him walk towards his friend, the two grinning as they waited a moment to board the train. She had known this day would come, but she didn't know just how hard it would be. Harry was with her from the moment he was born, even when Lily and James were alive, she had visited him any chance she had. Especially over the years, she dreaded this day coming, when she wouldn't get to say goodnight to him every night, she wouldn't get to hear about his day to day activities. He was growing into his own person, and now he was heading off to Hogwarts, and that's where his life will really begin. She felt the familiar sadness fall onto her that James and Lily weren't here to see yet another milestone. To be able too see their son leaving for their first time for school.

Marissa frowned as she watched Harry turn around and search the platform for a moment, before he spotted her and ran over again.

"Harry what's wron-" she asked before he flung his arms around her hugging her tightly.

"I'll miss you Aunt Marissa!" he whispered, hugging her as tight as he could.

Marissa smiled, fighting the tears that were about to roll out of her eyes, "I'll miss you too sweetie."

The train horn sounded.

Pulling back Marissa smiled at Harry, "Go have fun Harry, I love you."

Harry grinned, "Oh I will, Uncle Sirius and Remus gave me my invisibility cloak and Marauders map!"

Marissa laughed, wiping her eyes.

"I love you too Aunt Marissa." Harry said, grinning before he ran onto the train followed closely by Ron.

Marissa sighed, smiling as she watched him wave from the window.

"He'll be fine." Remus said, as he and Sirius both wrapped their arms around her shoulder.

"He's going to have a blast." Sirius agreed.

Marissa nodded, watching as the train rounded the corner and disappeared behind the landscapes. "He'll be fine." "Come on, we have to get home so you can make us some lunch." Sirius whined, as the two pulled her along.

Marissa laughed, realizing that even though Harry was going off to school, she would never really be alone with Remus and Sirius around.

"Okay you two, let's go!" Marissa said, as she laughed following after her two best friends.

-Hogwarts-

Severus Snape was not a man who showed his emotions well, which might be why he didn't have too many close friends. McGonagall and Dumbledore had some weird notions in their heads that he actually enjoyed their company, and he only just managed to escape from the Headmasters office.

He made his way back down into his cold quarters in the dungeons, he needed to finish up some last potions before the school year began. Instead he found himself sitting on the couch next to the fire, his book long forgotten in his lap, his thoughts drifting to a Potter.

-Severus POV-

I remember that night so long ago like it was just yesterday. I remember being confused over the emotions I had been feeling for that goody, nosey, always level headed, Marissa Potter. Merlin she was his enemies sister and best friends. She was also the beautiful, always there for anybody women she had grown into. Sometimes it hurt to realize that I messed everything up in just one night.

Truthfully I never thought she could love anyone like me. I was a snotty, mean, old potions master, who could care less what anyone thought of me. She was always so nice to me, never letting her brother or friends boss her around, she made her own decisions about who she associated with.

I can still remember the feeling when I saw her at my door, the feeling of that kiss was something he never felt when kissing anyone in his life, it was almost as with their magic just sparked something deep inside both of them. I couldn't even remember about the other women in my bed, whom I had just had casual sex with, until her voice sounded from in the bedroom. I remember Marissa's face, the pure humiliation and sadness that crossed her face, and before I knew it she was gone.

I wrote her immediately, however she never wrote me back. The rest of that year was spent sulking, regretting that night, it was all I could think about, or dream about. A few more years passed, and I only saw her a few times at the meetings, and very few times in public. I tried continuing on in my life, and nobody noticed a difference in me which I was proud of. After all I am Severus Snape, and I have a reputation to uphold.

I dated a few times since then, none of them anything special, normally just an excuse to have casual sex. I started giving up on her, she never gave me the time of day when we did see each other, never once looking over at me or catching my eye. Then I saw her at the last Order meeting, she was of course surrounded by her goons, but her eyes passed over me once, and they held that same vulnerability in them, with a mix of strong power that radiated off of her. And I knew I had to make it up to her, I had to at least tell her how I feel, and make it right.

I still didn't know what to do about her, I still didn't, I would find some way.

Now however I had to head to the Great Hall, the students were making their way up to the castle now. Ironically enough it was Harry Potter's first year, and Merlin knew what mayhem would befall upon the castle now.

-End POV-

A smile fell across Severus face as he thought of Harry Potter, yes he knew what he could do to draw Marissa's attention back towards him. He stood, walking out of his quarter, with a swish of his wand the lights lowered, before the door closed, and he made his way up the steps towards the Great Hall. Yes this year would be quite a year, he thought.


	9. Don't Forget Who Your Messing With

-Chapter 9-

Marissa's ears were steaming red as she reread the letter her nephew had just sent her.

_He tried giving me detention on Saturday Aunt Marissa! He is the most greasy haired git I've ever met! He tried to get Ron and I detention with Filch-_

"That prick!' Marissa yelled, throwing the paper back down onto the counter.

Sirius and Remus who had both been sitting at the table quietly looked up.

"What's wrong?" Remus asked.

Marissa turned, face red with anger, "This letter from Harry!" she growled as she indicated to the piece of parchment on the kitchen counter.

Sirius chuckled, "You know, most people would be happy to get letters from their kid that's away at school, I can't wait to tell Harry about-"

"Oh shut up Sirius!" she muttered, before heading over to the floo.

Remus stood up following her over, "Where are you going?"

"To Hogwarts!" she hissed, before being swooshed away into the floo.

"What the bloody hell was that all about?" Remus asked as he turned back around.

Sirius shrugged from his seat at the table, "Maybe it's her time of the month-"

Remus sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Say have you ever noticed how much scarier she is when it is her time?"

Shaking his head, Remus just headed towards the stairs.

"Scary girl that one-" Sirius muttered.

-Hogwarts-

"Ah Miss Potter, what a unexpected surprise to see you here on this lovely day." Professor Dumbledore said, his blue eyes twinkling as she entered the Staff Room.

"Yes, it is, now where's Snape?" she growled, sidestepping the Headmaster and making her way over to Severus.

"Now Marissa what is this about?" Dumbledore asked.

Choosing to ignore him, Marissa continued walking till she stood a few feet away.

"Snape!" she growled, causing the man to look up from his book.

"Ahh Miss Potter, our latest celebrities Aunt, what a pleasure." He sneered.

"Cut the smart talk Snape-" She growled, causing the other teachers mingling in the room to look over at the two, "How dare you harass Harry like this!" she all but yelled, throwing the piece of paper in his face.

"Now Potter, there's no need to exaggerate-"

"Don't act like your Merlin's gift to the world Snape!"

Severus scoffed, his blank expression still on his face.

"You treat my nephew with the same respect you treat your nasty little snakes, don't think I don't know about how you treat those little Death Eater in training-"

"Now that is uncalled for!" Severus yelled, standing so he towered over her.

But Marissa wasn't backing down as she stuck her hand out to poke him in the chest, "You know it's true Snivellous, and if you think you're gonna treat Harry or any of his little friends that way, I will make sure you NEVER forget who the bloody hell your messing with!" she growled, before turning around and walking towards the door.

Severus was lost in the smell of strawberries for a moment as she walked away, before his brain caught up with him. "I will treat Mister Potter exactly how I see fit."

Marissa turned, her blue eyes flashing, "Well then Snape I hope you didn't think what the Marauders did to you was bad, because what's coming your way is much much worse." she hissed, the words sending a cold chill through his body. "Good day Professor Dumbledore." she said sweetly, before turning and exiting the room.

"Good day Miss Potter!" Dumbledore called after her, "Well that was a nice visit." he said, humming a happy tune under his breath as he walked out into the hallway.

Severus sneered at the remaining teachers before whipping around with his robes billowing behind him.

"Aunt Marissa?" a voice asked loudly behind her.

Marissa turned around, smiling at her nephew and friends trailing behind him., "Hey sweetie."

Harry grinned ruefully at her, "What are you doing here?"

Rolling her eyes, Marissa pointed towards Severus' retreating form, "Taking care of that little matter."

Ron's eyes lit up, "Aunt Marissa did you put that greasy git in his place?" he asked, grinning wildly.

"Ronald honestly," Hermione sighed loudly, poking him hard in the ribs, "Hush he will hear you!"

"Oh shut up Hermione!" Ron growled, turning back to his aunt. "So did you?"

Marissa smiled, "Just let me know if you have any other problems with him."

Hermione smiled, "He is very strict, and rather rude especially to Harry, but Ron and Harry have been right prats about it."

"Boys will be boys." Marissa said, "You keep these boys in line Hermione."

She nodded enthusiastically.

"I best get going, you three behave!" Marissa said, giving the three a hug, and Harry a kiss on the cheek.

"Aunt Marissa!" Harry hissed horrified as a group of 4th year girls walked by giggling at the two.

Marissa laughed, "Goodbye!"

-1 month later-

Marissa sighed as she sat at the empty bar once again on Halloween. Her drink swished in her glass between her fingers. It was the first Halloween she wasn't with Harry and truthfully it was a lot harder than she thought to cope through the day. She had gotten a letter from him earlier in the day talking about the upcoming feast that they were excited about, and also the fight between Ron and Hermione.

"Last one Potter." The bartender said as he passed her the drink.

Rolling her eyes slightly, she chose to ignore him completely.

Truthfully she wasn't really sure why she came here, Remus and Sirius were both at home, probably eating dinner by now, but she wanted to be alone. The house felt so small, and suddenly she found herself here.

She felt slightly on edge even being here, she felt like somebody was watching her. She had taken a few looks around to make sure no one was, there was only 4 other people there, an older gentlemen, a male in the corner reading a book, and two ladies laughing loudly in a corner booth. None of whom were paying any attention to her.

Marissa sighed as she drowned her last drink, heading home was something she wasn't really interested in doing, but as it was getting late, and her drink tab was done, she figured she better head somewhere. Sliding her coat back over herself, she waved goodbye to the bartender, before heading out the door.

-Severus Snape POV-

I sat inside the dirty old bar I had come to many times before. I knew she would be here, drowning herself in self pity. I don't even know why I followed her here, I was not a kindhearted person by any means. And maybe if I was I would have fixed things long ago with Potter, but I hadn't so now I sat here in the back of a pub 'reading' while watching over Marissa Potter.

When I first realized that I even cared about Potter I thought perhaps Dumbeldore slipped me a love potion without me realizing, however then I realized that was very unlikely, I decided to watch her. Going on my 12th year as a spy, I had learned to watch people easily, sometimes without even realizing it. If I was as evil as everyone so lovingly put it, I would be able to ruin almost every one of their lives.

I watched as she drank her last drink and stood to leave, the look on her face showed a women who knew exactly what she was doing, but looking closely at her, she looked lost.

"Have a good night Lance." she said, before walking out.

I stood to follow her out, say something to her, but as I walked out she vanished a quiet pop.

Sighing, I turned back around, vanishing back to the grounds of Hogwarts.

-Hogwarts-

"Professor Dumbledore?" Marissa yelled as she pushed Remus and Sirius out of her way.

The Headmaster turned twinkling eyes to the young lady in front of him. "Yes dear?"

Marissa fought the urge to strangle the old man, "You wrote about Harry and Ron and Hermione?"

He nodded, clearly in amusement.

"Bloody hell what happened to my kid?" she all but growled out.

"Ahh!" Dumbledore exclaimed, "Yes it appears a mountain troll managed to make it into Hogwarts, but have no fear, young Mister Weasley and Mister Potter managed to take care of things."

Marissa narrowed her eyes, as she finally took in the room around her, Severus and McGonagall looked extremely on edge, followed by the Weasleys who also looked slightly on edge.

"Took care of things?" Remus asked from behind her.

"Well yes." Dumbledore said, smiling at the group of people in the room.

"Have you officially gone of your rocker?" Marissa all but yelled.

"Marissa!" Molly said, giving the girl a motherly look.

"You seriously mean to tell me that a mountain troll managed to make its way through Hogwarts, and three 1st year kids managed to take it down before so much as any of your full trained staff could?" she growled.

Dumbledore just nodded again.

"Can we see it?" Sirius asked in excitement.

Marissa whirled around to glare at him.

Remus laid a hang on her shoulder, "What Marissa is trying to ask would be is it safe at Hogwarts right now?"

Marissa turned to look at the Headmaster, her heart pounding as she waited for his reply.

"Ah alas the question I have been waiting for, I will tell you things are starting to fall into place," he answered, his voice strong and powerful, "However, Hogwarts is still as safe as ever."

All the adults in the room seemed to sigh with relief.

"As it is getting late, I am sure you all have beds that need to be occupied.

Marissa, Sirius, and Remus nodded in thanks, before wishing everyone a goodnight, before flooing back to their house, Marissa forced herself not to look back at the other man in the room as she flooed home.

"Our Harry taking down a mountain troll?" Sirius laughed, "James would be so proud!"

Marissa did smile at that. "It's just odd don't you think?"

"If Dumbledore says everything's all right we have to believe him."

She just shrugged.

"Let's get to bed." Remus instructed.

"Why yes mother!" Sirius and Marissa screeched in unison.

Remus rolled his eyes, following the laughing duo up the stairs.

-End Chapter 9-


End file.
